Sandra Arcadian
Sandra Arcadian is the daughter of Atalanta and Hippomenes from Greek Mythology. A headstrong and determined Royal who happens to be part-lion, she's (mostly) ready for the next chapter of her life! She is a 2017-introduced all-around character, an excellent blade-reliant fighter, and a kind-hearted and loyal friend. She is the best friend of Agape Cyprian and adoptive sister to Elpidios Onchestus. Character What Is She Like? BEING RE-WRITTEN Sandra is the classic sporty, confident jock, but with a feminine and smarter twist. She is very confident in herself, believes she can do anything (in the realm of humans that don't include things such as casting spells), and is good at motivating people and likes doing it. This lioness is a leader and knows it. She will roar, make herself heard and known, and find the most strategic way or the most obvious to complete things. If you don't listen, she'll either plead for you to listen or grow her lion claws. She's also a very good definition of a Gryffindor. Basically, she's brave, chivalrous, kindhearted, and courageous. She is daring and willing to do the right thing. However, no one's perfect. She suffers from ADHD and the phobia of marrying someone. She is a free spirit, and loves her friends, but has a small fear of someone abusive. She is also secretly disgusted at the fact she has to marry her brother, even if they aren't technically related. The awkwardness has come to the point where she has struck a deal with Agape, to make her look as if she is married. (But if her bro is a Rebel, she doesn't know what'll happen. What Does Sandra Look Like? She has tan skin like her mother with gold undertones, delicate, seashell-like ears, and straight chocolate-brown hair that goes down her back and stops before the hips, although it's usually in a braid. She has big, slightly aggressive golden amber eyes, a lion-like expression, a sharp chin, and a double eyelid. She is taller and more powerfully built than a normal 16-year-old, with rippling muscles all over her arms and legs. Her face seems kind, caring and a bit violent and very protective. She tends to wear her weapons (read above) on a daily basis. On special occasions, she will wear a lion pelt cape. Hobbies and Interests Motivational Speaking Sandra actually does this! Sports She super athletic. Powers and Abilities * Speed: Obvie! Daughter of Atalanta! She's really good at running and is very fast. * Lion Shapeshifting: She can turn into a lion. * Prowess in Battle: She is a strong and agile fighter. Her fighting style is mostly blade/weapon based. * Epic Weapon Skills: She can fight with a sword, two daggers (like her mother), throw knives, and use guns. * Sports: She is very athletic, and so if a master of lots of sports, including: ** Ball games: She's not a half-bad player of basketball of football. ** Swimming: She can do backstroke, freestyle, front crawl, dog paddle, and breaststroke all without a board. ** Jumping: She can high jump doing the Fosbury Flop, Scissor Jump, and Straddle. She can also long jump landing on one or two feet.r ** Gymnastics: She can cartwheel, do a handstand and backflip. Myth- (Atalanta's Life) How The Myth Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atalanta#Footrace How Does Sandra Fit Into It?9⃣️ Nine months after Atalanta and Hippomenes were turned into lions, Sandra was born. Eileithyia, the childbirth goddess, saw to it and felt pity for them. The baby had a human head, torso, and arms, but a lion lower-half, and due to different immune systems, the baby was about to die from separate immune systems when Eilethyia turned her into a shapeshifter. Atalanta and Hippomenes raised her from then on, occasionally getting help from Eilethyia. Atalanta and Hippomenes later sent Sandra to EAH. Relationships Main Article: Sandra Arcadian/Relationships Outfits Signature/Normal: '''She wears a short, stretchy scarlet dress that resembles a chiton, ending mid-thigh and orange leggings. On the left leg of her leggings, there is a lion design. She wears combat boots that are easy to run in. Her hair is in a braid. In some webisodes, she is shown to wear stud red lion earrings. '''Wave 2: (This doubles as a fighting outfit.) '''She wears knee-length candy-red leggings, a gold sleeveless shirt that ends at her waist, and a bronze breastplate that covers her torso down to her waist. She also wears scarlet-red combat boots with gold strings that go roughly ten centimeters above her ankle. She also wears golden lion gauntlets on her arms that double as protection. Her hair is in a tight crown braid, and she has a golden circlet with some rubies embedded into it as minor head protection, but m '''Mythos Dance: Sandra's dress still has a warm color scheme, but it's themed after her pet griffin Speederine. She has a headdress shaped like a lion head with eyes of amber, and fur that glides down her back as a cape, with pale orange wings. The cape is fastened at the neck with a chain of gold and topaz and lined at the bottom with gold and topaz. She wears a dress of pale orange, with a string of amber jewels around her waist, and griffin orange fabric covering the sides and back of her dress. Battlefield Beach Party: '''She initially wears a crimson red T-shirt, tiger orange goggles, and a gold swimming cap, but take off her T-shirt and she is wearing a candy red one-piece swimsuit with little sleeves up to above the elbow, and at the bottom little shorts are attached to the swimsuit that stops above the knee. She also wears orange sandals. '''Mythos Magic Show: '''Sandra's doll has a scarlet cardigan over a coquelicot mini-dress with red lion designs, golden stockings, and garnet-red strapless shoes. She wears a coquelicot headband with gold lion designs. Her trick is the Cup-Through-The-Table trick, and she comes with gold tinfoil, a little cup, and a blood-red table and gold chair. '''Legacy Day/Final Fate: '''She wears a knee-length garnet red ruffled skirt with two golden braided belts that hang at her hip and a matching halter top that went to 12cm above her belly button. She also wears a golden cape with a braided piece of fabric around her neck with a gold lion buckle. She also wears metallic gold fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows and matching metallic golden leggings that stop above her ankle. Her hair is very lightly curled and left falling down her back and she has a small golden tiara on her head to show her status as a princess. Her shoes are griffin orange heels with small, golden lions holding up the heel. '''Mythos Got Talent: '''wip '''Mythos Masquerade Party: Sandra wears a carnation orange mini-skirt with a scarlet red belt around the waist that has a gold lion buckle. Her shoes are gold boots with rose red shoelaces. Her neckline is lined with gold with a rose red lion pendant. Her mask is sandstone orange with griffin feathers. Her hair is just falling down her back and her stand is gold. Quotes "Girl, get out there and show 'em what you got!" ~ ''Sandra motivates people ''"Don't let anyone tell you who to be. Trust me on this. And on the fact that I'm great at throwing knives." ~ ''Another motivational line and her personal motto ”''I'm not a damsel. I'm a warrior princess and my own hero!” ~ ''This is true ''”Life’s a track waiting to be run on!” ~Her tagline "Agape, I really should teach you how to fight." ~ Sandra eventually does ''If bravery is your sword, persistence and gut instincts your guns, and strategy your dagger, you will live." ~ ''Another Sandra quote School LIfe Schedule Dorm Room Sandra's side of the dorm looks a bit like it was engulfed in fire, due to the number of warm tones. It's quite messy, but more of an organized mess, TBC. Theme Songs * Just Like Fire by Pink "Just like magic, I'll be flyin' free, I'mma disappear when they come for me, I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?, No one can be just like me anyway" Not all the parts work, but she sometimes is willing to do what sets her apart from others and believes in the song's message:"Don’t let anyone else tell you what to be." * Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) by Kelly Clarkson "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, Stand a little taller, Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone, What doesn't kill you makes a fighter" Sandra is a fighter and is very strong. While she has no ex-lover, she is tough and can make it through anything. Name Etymology First Name Her first name, Sandra, actually was chosen from the point of Atalanta. Sandra is a Greek girl's name that means defender of men. It was chosen to be as if it was chosen by Atalanta since she wanted her daughter to be a hero, and greater then some of the best men. Surname Her surname, Arcadian, was just a surname reminiscent of Phoenix's tendencies to just pick a surname of where an OC is from. In Sandra's case, Atalanta was the princess of Arcadia, hence why 'Arcadian' was chosen. Middle Names Her middle names are Lioness and Scarletta. Lioness is obvious, she's part lion. But it's also for the meaning of lioness as in a human sense in that she's strong, fierce, and independent. Scarletta means red, which alludes to Sandra's liking of red, but also in the sense red is the color associated with energy, danger, strength, power, determination and fire, which all work for Sandra. Trivia *Her name means 'Man's Defender' because Atalanta wanted her to be a hero. *Her favorite food is any kind of raw meat drizzled in soy sauce. As a part lion, she can digest it. *Her surname is Arcadian because her grandfather is King of Arcadia. *Technically, she is royalty, due to being the descendant of two kings. *She actually hates swimming, even though she is incredibly athletic. (She still can do it.) *Her birthday is August 12, making her a Leo (fittingly). *She fights with The Rebel Mythos against the dark gods and managed to get some slashes onto a fire clone of Loki. *She is actually a lesbian and knows this since she's had a crush on Agape before. *She ha a fighting style that consists of using a sword and guns at the same time. *She owns a custom laptop made by Quality Craftsmanship Creations. *Link to her Pintrest page: https://www.pinterest.com/sichengclarisselu/sandra-arcadian/ *Test how well you know Sandra: https://buddymeter.com/quiz.html?q=qVBAPsc *She is PhoenixLover101's first ever OC. And her main one. Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology Category:PhoenixLover101 Category:Characters Category:Atalanta and Hippomenes Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Lesbian Category:Character of The Month